What She See's
by sleepyhog
Summary: She see's things, it's her gift. Mina/Tike Character death one shot  edited


So I hope that you all like this, it's not my first Fanfiction but it's my first one about glee. well read review and enjoy. This one focuses and Mike and Tina I plan to write the other pairs mentioned but I make no promises. I don't own glee.

Thank you, yourdorkalways that edited this for me you are amazing.

* * *

She never understood love. Sure, she had parents and grandparents to look at for what love is but the way she dreams about it is different; someone where just standing next to them makes her happy. She had thought she found it before with Artie. He was able to see past the persona and look at her, and it's what made her happy. Finally someone looked at her - someone had seen her.

Well someone had seen her before that and she just never forgot the way his brown eyes bore into her. She and Artie didn't last very long. They fought like most couples did but when they made up she never forgot what it felt like, the hurt and pain that he caused her, and the hurt and pain she caused him. She didn't know the right time her feelings for the other happened; they could have been there since he saw her first. But all she remembered was that the fight with Artie right before she left.

It had started when she said that she had to serve as an Asian counselor a couple towns over for four weeks. "I don't see why you're going to help them." She remembered the words he said. "You and I need to have time together, to make sure we're strong."

"I can't just bail on those kids." She couldn't finish her sentence due to the thrown plate at her. It wasn't the first time that he had been upset and thrown things at her, but this was the first dangerous one.

Wiping the look of shock off her face she ran from him, listening to his cries of her to come back and that he was sorry. She kept running.

* * *

What might have started out as infatuation with his body soon became more. Sure, they sang and danced together but it was more. She smiled just at the thought of him. She laughed when she felt his hand graze her hidden ticklish spot, the fit of their hands together. And before that summer ended she remembered the group of angry Asian parents coming after them because they kissed in front of their children. And there were pictures.

The stupid Ben Israel kid was annoying. Yes they were proud of their relationship but they didn't want to rub it in Artie's face even if he had tried to hurt her.

"He's trying to join football," he said, grabbing her hand as they walked into the auditorium.

She stopped in shock. "But why?" She asked him.

"I have no idea, but when I was in there he said he lost his girlfriend and that he wanted her back," he said gripping her hand tighter.

She stared back at him, sensing the slight worry in his voice. "He's not going to get me .. You are the one that my heart has always belonged to. It doesn't matter how strange it seems but remember it's you. It's always been, I think," she said. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I've always been yours and will always be yours. I don't really know how to say it but I think I was always supposed to be yours," she whispered. He gave her the grin that made her heart flutter, the one that made the butterflies fly in her stomach, and it made her eyes sparkle with bliss.

* * *

They listened to the new girl sing. "If she joins, will it be Asian, Other Asian, and Other Other Asian?" she asked as they walked out of the auditorium.

"I don't know. But I really think should give you another solo though," kissing her temple.

"I don't think I'll ever get another solo," she told him doubtfully. "I'm just not good enough for one."

He stopped her in her tracks. "Never say you're not good enough. Never, because you're amazing," he said with a serious face.

"Ok, I'll never say that I'm not good enough again," she said. They saw as walking people stared at them as they walked down the hall together, hand in hand.

"Why do people always stare at us it's like they've never seen two Asians together before?" he asked.

* * *

"Assignment time," Mr. Schu proudly announced as he walk in the room. They were still short one member but it didn't stop them from rehearsals. "I want you to sing a song about your first time," he said. The group of teenagers smirk deviously, obviously thinking sex. "No, it's not what you think. Instead, the first time you had a date, the first time you smiled at someone, the first time you felt that you meant something to the world."

It took her awhile to find the right song. It was older but when she heard it, something inside made it click and she knew that was the song she was going to perform.

* * *

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Mr. Schu asked the club.

"I will," she answered back. Everyone looked at her in shock. Normally, it was Rachel that went first.

"Okay Tina, the floor is yours," he replied.

Handing the sheet music to Brad the piano player, she took a deep breath and started to sing her pick.

"Remember the first day when I saw your face?  
Remember the first day when you smiled at me?  
You stepped to me and then you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about.  
Remember the first day when you called my house?  
Remember the first day when you took me out?  
We had butterflies although we tried to hide  
and we both had a beautiful night .."

That verse was about their first date. She remembers that night so vividly and even until now, it managed to bring a smile on her face. He was a little nervous at first, but when he grabbed her hand at the movies there were sparks.

"The way we held each other's hand,  
The way we talked, the way we laughed  
It felt so good to find true love,  
I knew right then and there you were the one  
Ohhhhhh .."

One night they took a walk in the park. The stars were probably their only source of light and normally in situations like this, she'd be scared to death but somehow she wasn't. Maybe it was the way he held her hand comfortably. Or maybe it was the way he abruptly pulled her in closer to him, gently kissing her cold lips making them warm again. That was their first kiss.

"I know that he loves me 'cause told me so  
I know that he loves me 'cause his feelings show  
When he stares at me you see he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love,  
I know that he loves me 'cause it's obvious  
I know that he loves me 'cause it's me he trust  
And he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
And when he looks at me his brown eyes tell it so .."

He told her he loved her two weeks ago, but not with words. All he had to do was look at her the way he did and twirl her around like that and she knew.

"Remember the first day, the first day we kissed?  
Remember the first day we had an argument?  
We apologized and then we compromised  
And we've haven't argued since.  
Remember the first day we stopped playing games?  
Remember the first day you fell in love with me?  
It felt so good for you to say those words  
'Cause I felt the same way too,  
He looks at me and his brown eyes tell it so. "

They all stood up and cheered when she finished. Artie looked desolate - She sang about brown eyes, and he had blue.

* * *

People wonder why Brittany would know these things about Tina and Mike. She knows them because she's seen them. She just knows these things.  
"Artie it's going to be alright. Want to know why?" he looked at her, curious as to what she would say. "They've always belonged together. Look at their hands. They just fit. But yours and Quinn's, they fit too."

She turned away from him, slowly walking away from the people that she knew would find each other: Quinn and Artie, Mike and Tina, Finn and Santana, Rachel and Noah, Kurt and Mercedes. They were all blessed to find each other.

"Finally my job is done," she contentedly exclaimed, walking away as she disappeared in a cloud of white.

Brittany Mercer

Beloved Friend~Beloved Angel

June 4, 1993- July 5, 2009

AN: so I modeled the character Brittnay after a really dear friend of mine, she was just an amazing person she knew things about people and would just listen to them, I love the girl but unfortunately she has passed and this is in her memory love you Britt.


End file.
